Delusional desire
by Ahai
Summary: Daroga and Raoul are trapped in the phantoms torture chamber. They end up doing things they never could ever imagine happen...


**The Persian`s POV**

This was hopeless. It seemed like no springs were to be found in the monster`s torture chamber. The viscount was nearly roasted, I could tell he was not yet perished because I heard stifling breaths come from him and I saw perspiration running down his forehead. But he was ready, ready for death to consume him.

The feeling was mutual. If I did not find any way for us to escape the torture chamber soon, I would give myself up to the Punjab lasso. This was ridiculous! Everything was a mere illusion, there were no wild animals, there were no desert or forest, and worst of all, there was no water. I really did not want to perish or give up life to one of the monster`s tricks, now I could only hope I would find something on the last panel, if not, my life would end.

"…Christine…"

Slowly I turned my head towards the viscount. He could still make sounds? He no longer laid flat on the ground, he had lifted himself up to a sitting position. Albeit there was still life in him, I would say there were not much of it left. His tongue was out, he let out exhalation which implied to be his last ones. He wiped perspiration off from his forehead and began to unbutton his dress shirt. We both had our coats off as we both refused to put them back on for protection against the heat. Slowly I went towards him, a few metres that seemed like miles, trying to prevent him from taking off his dress shirt. If he took it off, he would most certainly get roasted! I grabbed his arm gently.

"Don`t… You must keep it on"

It surprised me I could still speak. My tongue was utterly dry, the inside of my mouth felt like Sahara.

M. de Chagny did not react to my words, he took off his dress shirt and tossed it away. I wanted to shout at him to put it back on or attempt to put it on him myself but feared I would collapse if I made any drastic movements.

There were no sounds coming from him. I held my breath, not ready to let go of my last breaths. Slowly he turned his head, facing me.

"…Christine?"

Why did he look at me? He got up, took off his trousers and tossed it away in a completely different direction far from his dress shirt. Only in his undergarments he went towards me, his eyes fastened on me. He was completely drained, where did this sudden stamina come from?! Before I could demand him to put his trousers back on and prevent him from using unnecessary energy, he put his arms around me.

"Oh, Christine…"

I forgot all about my own exhaustion and my wish to give up life, my only thought was to get him off me.

"Get it together, sir! I am not Mlle. Daaè, we have to get out and find her!"

"Christine, I love you so…"

He was groping me similarly the way I had groped the panels in search of springs! Despite my efforts, I was not able to get the viscount away from me.

"

Without noticing my dress shirt was open, and the viscount slowly pulled it down my shoulders. It was no easy task to get it off me, my dress shirt had fastened to my skin due to the perspiration. Insane as I may have gotten, it felt good as he took off my dress shirt. The fabric lightly sliding down my arms, I never knew skin calloused like mine could sense such featherily touch.

This had to be a state of hallucinations. Not only the viscount alone, it began to consume me as well. M. de Chagny no longer exited, I did not see him nor hear him. My vision now consisted of a beautiful and angelic young lady standing before me. She pulled me into an embrace and softly whispered in my ear. Hands just as soft as the voice, caressed me all over. Oh my… I have forgotten all about a woman`s tender touch! Fingertips slowly ghosted up my chest, said fingertips caressed my shoulders and slid downwards my arms. Deep within me I knew this was not real, I knew who this young lady was in real life. But I did not want to let this pass, if I were to die I would rather die in my own illusion and not in Erik`s. For so many years I have been after the monster, the fool I was to believe he would keep his promise. And the fool I was to not withdraw from my own hallucinations, I still had some awareness of the real-life world. But this gentle touch… It seemed so real!

All these years ever since I saved Erik`s life, my life became hard. I had to follow him and watch over him, at times I thought my life would end by doing so. These caresses I now received slowly made my pain fade away. This "woman" touched the scars on my back I received from the time not long after saving Erik. I rescued a life and had to face the consequences by being flogged with a sjambok, I do not remember how many strokes I received but it was enough to flay some of the flesh from my back. With "her" caresses there were no such thing as pain, just contentment.

"

My hands seemed to have a mind of their own, they were caressing the "woman" just like how she caressed me. It felt like I had no control over them, however I did not attempt to withdraw them. I enjoyed giving touch as much as I enjoyed receiving touch. One hand of mine curled around "her" waist, the other on the back of "her" head. I leaned in closer, so did "she" and our lips connected. Everything was lost in a fog, it was just me and this "woman" and nothing else existed around us. It did not last long, as I attempted to find something to hold for support as we went on, we suddenly got through the floor and were greeted by a thud.

Suddenly I remembered how warm I felt, my skin felt ablaze. But relief came upon me as cool wind crept on my body. A little too much relief in my opinion. As I looked downwards I was astonished by what I was saw; All my garments were off!

All my garments except for the astrakhan hat on my head. I remember my dress shirt was stripped off, but not the rest… Before I could wonder where my garments were, I was astonished yet again to see M. de Chagny sitting up with no garments on as well!

"W-what i-i-is this?"

My voice quivered. The angelic young lady vanished, my mind became clear from this foolish hallucination. But the physical touches were no part of the hallucination…

"This cannot be… you were Christine?!"

The viscount made it all clear. All the touches I received, all the touches I gave, the places I never wanted anyone to see or touch…I felt abashed and disgusted!

The viscount looked at his hands in horror and slowly his gaze went up, looking at me.

"This was the soft bosom I so greatly relished?!"

Was he referring to my "bosom"? My chest was not similar to a woman's, was he referring to my chest hair? If only I could expunge certain memories…

It looked like the viscount wished he could cleanse himself from a great sin, that was something I wished. Erik…that monster made us commit such a great sin!

"You must never tell anyone about this, certainly not to Christine!"

"Believe me, I will not. I want these newly made memories out of my mind!"

We both turned around, our backs facing each other. My, what were we to do?

"

 **Epilogue**

We managed to get our garments back. After discovering some barrels, we took the opportunity to roll one towards the trap-door we fell out of and climb up to retrieve them. After we both got dressed, we wandered further in the cellar. I noticed the viscount looked at his hands again. Not out of horror this time, but now out of… concern?

"I am fully dressed, sir. What is on your mind?"

My wish was not to come true apparently… the viscount stopped walking and looked at me.

"What would have happened if we went further in this situation?"

His words made me cringe.

"I am not sure, neither do I want to think of it. Now, we must go"

I began walking but the viscount remained where he stood. Was there more on his mind? I stopped walking in order for the viscount to speak his mind.

"I can not help but wonder… What if we ended up doing something as bold as kama sutra?"

How inappropriate! What did his mind consist of?!

"These sorts of actions originate in India. I am Persian, do you think I would do such things?!"

And it did not stop there.

"So, you do not know kama sutra?"

My face suddenly felt warm, it felt like retuning in the torture chamber.

"… just… never mind that. We must go now!"


End file.
